


The One Where Rachel's Ill

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Femslash February [2]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Illnesses, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica doesn't get sick, but that doesn't mean she can’t take care of those who are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Rachel's Ill

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write more for FF - it's making me so happy, at least I think it is, I am so out of practice for writing. First time writing for this pairing, so again I apologise if it seems OOC

“Ssh, sweetie, just rest and I’ll take care of it.” Monica came bustling into Rachel’s room bearing a hot bowl of soup that she placed down on the bedside table. Rachel just groaned at the intrusion into her perfect little cave of darkness. “Mrgh” she moaned as she snuggled deeper under her covers. 

“I know, I'm sorry but you need to eat as well. I cooked it just especially for you and I’ve got more on the stove so you can just heat it up later. Joey’s right across the hall so he can come and help you if you need it but don’t tell him about the soup earlier than you need to because he’ll eat it and I made that soup for you. I did make him a lasagne so that should hold him for, maybe an hour after he wakes up by the time he gets hungry and finds it.”

“Urrugh” Rachel made another unintelligible noise under her duvet.

“Okay, sweetie, I'm going off to work, okay?”

“Merugh.” Another groan came from the blanket pile so Monica dropped a kiss to what she assumed was the top of the blanket pile.

“Mon,” Rachel burrowed out of her covers so that the tip of her pink nose could be seen. “Don’t leave me.”

Monica turned back around and smiled at her girlfriend. “If you need me then I’ll stay for you. Just give me a minute, okay, hun?”

The blankets fell down slightly as Rachel nodded so Monica turned and quickly helped her adjust them before leaving the room to call her work. The kitchen could go without her for a few hours but her girlfriend couldn't. 

She came back into the room bearing hot water bottles and tucked them under Rachel’s feet and made sure the duvet was straightened at the edges. Monica then curled up into Rachel’s side, moved the blankets off her face slightly and grabbed the hot bowl of soup. 

“Open up, sweetie, I know it’s horrible but the soup will help.” She filled a decent sized spoonful, blew on it slightly and guided it into Rachel’s mouth. “There you go, honey. That’s it.” 

Monica smiled as she helped Rachel eat her bowl of soup and then she helped her blow her nose before she everything aside and just wrapped her in a hug. “Just rest now, I’ve got you. You’ll feel better soon.” Rachel feel asleep again to the soothing sounds of Monica shushing her, telling her stories and even though she was being lulled asleep again she still weakly smiled at occasional kiss that she felt being placed on her head.


End file.
